Good Through Evil
by Mudd-Girl-5
Summary: Sorry it's so skrunched, (the layout) i dunno how to fix it... IT IS FINNISHED!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! What happends when twins enter the lives of the charmed ones?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

D/C: I don't own Charmed, or it's characters. I'm borrowing them, and not making any money.  
  
A/N: Just so you guys know, Cole is still with Phoebe, and Piper's not pregnant… Yet. Um, if some of the small details are wrong, (like Paige's boss's name) please forgive me! (  
  
Good Through Evil  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Paige walked in the door of the manor, bouncing happily into the living room, looking around the house to tell someone her good news.  
  
"Hey Paige, what's up?" Phoebe asked, not taking her eyes off her advise column. Paige walked over to Phoebe and took the laptop.  
  
"Hey! Gimme that back! I have a deadline ya know!" Phoebe said in her baby voice, reaching toward imac. Paige sat down on the parallel couch and typed her good news for Phoebe to read. Paige handed Phoebe her computer back, and Phoebe eagerly took it from Paige. She read the message and a huge smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Oh My God Paige!! Your finally a counselor!" Phoebe exclaimed happily. She hopped out her seat, and hugged Paige.  
  
"Where's Piper and Leo?" Paige asked. Phoebe shrugged.  
  
"I think they went to the club." Phoebe answered, going back to her column and putting on her glasses again. "When is your first, um person that sees you?" Phoebe asked/guessed. Paige laughed.  
  
"I'm going to talk to two six year olds tomorrow. There twins, but won't  
  
Interact with anyone." Paige said, she looked at Phoebe but she was already deep into her work. Paige sighed and went into the kitchen to find something to eat.  
  
"Ready?" Mr. Rollonds asked Paige, opening a door to a cozy room. Paige nodded and stepped in the room. She looked around and saw all the toys and games. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves; after all, this was her first case ever. She walked over to the table in the middle of the room and set the files of Jamie and Jersey Torola on the table. She looked up to see two faces staring at her.  
  
"Hi guys. I'm Paige, which one of you is Jersey and which on of you is Jamie?" Paige asked. The girls looked down and Paige's stomach didn't relax. The little girl with short, blonde loose curly hair looked up. She had on orange sports pants and a black long sleeve shirt on it that said 'Princess' in orange. Her orange visor was the same color as her pants. She looked at Paige curiously with her turquoise eyes.  
  
"I'm Jersey." She said, the other little girl nudged her.  
  
Paige felt a small ounce of joy, and smiled at Jersey. Jersey smiled back.  
  
"You guys are six, right?" Paige asked. Jersey looked at her sister, then decided to answer Paige.  
  
"Nope six in a half, actually more then half, our birthday is October 31, it's soon." Jersey corrected. Jamie shot Jersey a glare, then moved down a chair from her sister. Paige watched them curiously.  
  
"When's your birthday?" Jersey asked. Paige leaned back and laughed.  
  
"August second. It's not for a while." Paige replied. Jersey smiled at her.  
  
"Your different." Jamie said, still not lifting her head. Paige looked at Jamie.  
  
"What do you mean?" Paige asked leaning on the table. Jamie shrugged. She put her straight red hair behind her ears. She looked up at Paige with her dark grey eyes.  
  
"I don't know, you just are." Jamie said. She leaned over and whispered something in Jersey's ear. Jersey looked up at Paige, then looked at Jamie.  
  
"Uh ho." Jersey said. Jamie shook her head.  
  
"You shouldn't have talked. That guy warned you." Jamie said. Paige watched, and listened to the girls carefully. Jersey's eyes got big, and electricity shot out of her hand, destroying the chair across from her completely. Paige stood up. Jamie put an arm around Jersey. Jersey put her head down and Paige could tell she was on the verge of tears. Paige walked over to Jersey and Jamie.  
  
"Can you do that too?" Paige asked. Jamie nodded.  
  
"Sort of." Jamie replied, looking down at her black flip-flop scandals. Her denim jeans were sprinkled with glitter and her yellow shirt had 'adorable' written on it in black. Paige thought for a minute.  
  
"I can do things like that too." Paige said. Jamie smiled.  
  
"Really?!" Jamie and Jersey asked with excitement. Paige laughed, and nodded her head. She called for a stuffed animal that was sitting on the shelf. It orbed over in her hand. The twins smiled.  
  
"I can teach you how to control it, my sisters and I are experts on these things." Paige offered. The little girls nodded their heads.  
  
"Piper, Phoebe, Leo, I need you guys." Paige called. She walked into the manor, holding Jamie's hand in her right, and Jersey's hand in her left hand. Phoebe and Piper walked to the doorway area, followed by Cole. Leo orbed in. All heads turned down to Jamie and Jersey, who looked up at the adults. Jersey turned to Cole, and had to look up to see his face.  
  
"Your tall." Jersey said to Cole. Cole turned to Phoebe and smiled.  
  
"Nope, we're just really short." Jamie corrected. Jersey looked at Jamie.  
  
"Not true. He's the tallest one." Jersey argued. Jamie rolled her eyes. Piper smiled and bent down to reach their height.  
  
"I think I made some brownies, do you guys want some?" Piper asked. Smiles burst on the twin's faces.  
  
"Yeah!" They both said in sync.  
  
Piper took Jamie and Jersey into the kitchen to get a brownie then she followed Paige to the living room.  
  
"They are having trouble controlling their powers." Paige exclaimed. Piper looked at Leo.  
  
"Well what powers do they have?" Leo asked, sitting on the couch. Paige shrugged and looked through the kitchen door window to check on Jamie and Jersey.  
  
"Jersey, the girl in the blonde hair did this thing, she channeled electricity, but she didn't do it on purpose." Paige explained. Phoebe and Cole exchanged confused glances, then looked back at Paige. Phoebe took a deep breath and was about to speak when they heard a scream from the kitchen. Phoebe and Cole burst into the kitchen, followed by Piper, Leo and Paige. The whole kitchen was covered ceiling to floor in ice. Jersey dropped the half-eaten frozen brownie and looked at Jamie, then looked at the adults. Tears started to drip from Jamie's face on to the frozen plate. Piper ran over to Jamie, and put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"Shh. It's ok, things happen like that all the time in here. We can fix it. In this house it's ok." Piper comforted. Jamie stopped crying and looked at Piper.  
  
"But I froze the whole entire thing." Jamie said. Piper smiled and hugged the distressed child.  
  
"It's ok." Piper said.  
  
"But she did freeze the whole entire thing." Jersey reassured. Jamie looked down.  
  
"Yeah, but you killed the whole entire chair." Jamie argued. Jersey shrugged.  
  
"In this house it's ok, remember?" Jersey asked, changing her mind about teasing her sister. Phoebe laughed, and took Jersey into the other room with Cole.  
  
"What's your name again?" Phoebe asked. Jersey looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Jersey. What's yours?" Jersey replied. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"I'm Phoebe and that's my husband Cole." Phoebe said. Cole waved and Jersey looked up at him again.  
  
"Cole's tall." Jersey exclaimed. Phoebe and Cole laughed. Phoebe sat on the couch, and Jersey sat next too her.  
  
"I understand that you can do some pretty cool things." Phoebe said. Jersey nodded.  
  
"We can do stuff like that too." Phoebe said. She got up off the couch and levitated a few feet off the ground, then went back down again.  
  
"How do you do that, on purpose though?" Jersey asked. Phoebe looked at Jersey.  
  
"It takes a lot of practice." Phoebe said.  
  
"That's what the man said." Jersey replied. Phoebe looked at Cole.  
  
"What man?" Cole asked. Jersey looked up at Cole.  
  
"I don't know, some dude with horns. He was taller that you." Jersey said. Cole's smiling face turned to a hole of worriness.  
  
"Who are you staying with?" Phoebe asked. Jersey shrugged.  
  
"Paige knows, I forget her name." Jersey replied.  
  
"PAIGE!" Phoebe yelled. Paige came into the room followed by Piper and Leo.  
  
"Horned man?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded.  
  
  
  
A/N: Review please!!! The next chapter will be more exciting—I promise!!! Hints and suggestions are very much welcome!! Review please!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! If you guys could keep em comin that would be great!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Is that the man?" Piper asked Jamie and Jersey. The two girls sat comfortably on the antique couch in the attic. Jamie nodded.  
  
"Yep. I don't like him. He's bossy." Jersey exclaimed. Phoebe smiled sweetly, and Piper giggled.  
  
"Cole, anything?" Leo asked. Cole shook his head.  
  
"I think he might be a warlock, I'm not sure." Cole replied. He crossed his arms and walked over to Piper, Jamie and Jersey to get a better look at the picture.  
  
"All it says is his name, and it has a picture." Piper said. Jamie looked up.  
  
"We could call him for you." Jamie said. Paige, Phoebe and Leo turned toward the twins.  
  
"Lets not, that guys mean. He killed dolly." Jersey said. Phoebe tilted her head.  
  
"Who was Dolly?" Phoebe asked. Jersey sighed.  
  
"Oh, she was our dog, she didn't like Mike either." Jamie explained. Piper put two and two together to figure out that Mike must have been the warlock.  
  
"We could have them call 'Mike', Leo could orb them out and we could vanquish him." Paige suggested. Piper nodded.  
  
"Ok, guys, how do you call him?" Piper asked.  
  
"We just say his name, at the same time." Jamie answered. Leo walked over by Jamie and Jersey.  
  
"As soon as you guys call 'Mike', you have to grab on to my hand, ok. You can't let go." Leo explained. Jersey and Jamie nodded. Jersey let out a small yawn.  
  
"What time is it?" Paige asked.  
  
"12:10." Phoebe answered. Paige nodded. The light posts lit the night sky into the attic.  
  
"Ok, ready?" Piper asked. Jersey nodded.  
  
"Mike, Mike." Jamie and Jersey called in sync. A warlock with deep green eyes blinked in. His small horns poked out of his head. Leo orbed Jamie and Jersey out. The demon hissed. Piper blew the warlock up. The Charmed Ones exchanged confused glances.  
  
"He was pretty weak. Leo!" Paige called.  
  
"No, Paige wait-" Piper tried to warn, but Leo had already shimmered in with Jersey and Jamie. Mike blinked around and grabbed Jersey and Jamie.  
  
"Pity, I was going to let them live if they were evil, too bad they found you." Mike said, holding a knife to Jersey's thought. Both of the twins unexpectedly blinked out of Mike's grasp. Mike smiled. A demon shimmered in, behind Mike. He sailed an energy ball at Cole but he deflected in with one of his own. Mike turned around,  
  
"Not him, idiot! The brats!" Mike screamed. The demon this time extended his blue arm and sailed an energy ball at Jersey and Jamie. He missed and it hit the bookshelf, knocking it down on top of the twins. Mike smiled, and him and the demon left.  
  
"Oh my God Leo Cole! Get it off of them!" Phoebe ordered. Leo and Cole lifted the bookshelf up, to reveal unconscious, helpless six-year-old girls laying limply on the ground.  
  
"Leo, go check on why you couldn't heal them all the way." Piper ordered. Leo nodded and orbed out of Paige's bedroom. Jersey opened her eyes and sat up in bed.  
  
"Ouch, Phoebe my leg really hurts." Jersey said. Phoebe crawled on to Paige's bed. She looked at Jersey's right leg that was already bluish complexion and was beginning to swell. Piper put an ice pack on it.  
  
"The ice will help sweetie." Phoebe said, giving Jersey a comforting hug. Jersey hugged back.  
  
"Paige, who did you say they were staying with?" Phoebe asked, letting Jersey lean against her.  
  
"Um, an elderly lady, Mary Kline. Why?" Paige answered, sitting in a chair in her room.  
  
"Does she know, you know that two six year olds are missing from her home?" Phoebe asked. Paige laughed.  
  
"They wouldn't talk to her, they talked to me so I told her I'd need to keep them for a couple of days, to help them." Paige explained. Phoebe nodded. Piper finished wrapping Jamie's arm in a bandage.  
  
"Thanks." Jamie said.  
  
"No problem honey." Piper said, she hugged Jamie sweetly and Leo orbed in.  
  
"Piper, we should talk." Leo said. Piper tucked Jamie in Paige's bed, then walked out with Leo.  
  
"Cole, could you get up here, Jersey fell asleep and I need to use you as a pillow." Phoebe offered, leaning her head against the hard wall. Paige, feeling out of place, followed Piper to talk to Leo.  
  
  
  
Piper was leaning against the hallway wall, listening to Leo with worried expressions on both of their faces.  
  
"What's up?" Paige asked. Piper looked at Paige.  
  
"Jamie and Jersey's father was an a quarter warlock." Piper said.  
  
"Well, he wasn't completely evil, he was good for a while, but then he needed a sense of power I guess." Leo exclaimed.  
  
"That means their evil too?" Paige asked. Piper shook her head.  
  
"They have evil powers, it won't take that much of an effect. Their only half of a forth. Leo go find out if he was anything else, then go find out what their mother was. " Piper said. Paige yawned.  
  
"Ok, remind me to go to work in four hours." Paige said, going to Phoebe's room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Piper asked.  
  
"Phoebe, Cole and Jersey fell asleep on my bed, you might wanna check on Jamie, she's probably falling off." Paige said, closing her sister's door. Piper and Leo went into Paige's room. Sure enough, Cole, Phoebe and Jersey were sound asleep, and accidentally left Jamie on the edge. Piper shook her head. Leo bent down and lifted Jamie off of the bed, and carried her to Piper's room.  
  
"Where's Paige?" Jamie asked, the next morning at the kitchen table.  
  
"She went back to work, we're bringing you guys over there in about an hour, then after we check you guys in, were going to go home and teach you how to control your powers." Piper answered. Jersey and Jamie nodded.  
  
"How'd you get the kitchen unfroze?" Jamie asked, looking around the kitchen.  
  
"I told you we would fix it." Piper said. Jamie giggled. Cole walked down the stairs followed by Phoebe.  
  
"Hey." Piper greeted.  
  
"Morning." Phoebe and Cole replied.  
  
"Piper, do you and Leo wanna go to the park with us?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Only if you want to though." Cole said, bending down toward Jersey and Jamie. A Fully-healed Jersey smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Jersey replied. She took her plate to the sink, and grabbed her visor off the couch. Cole lifted her up on his shoulders, and Leo did the same with Jamie.  
  
Phoebe and Piper sat on the bench, watching Cole and Leo play with Jersey and Jamie.  
  
"We should go soon Pheebs." Piper said, looking at her watch.  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe said, watching Leo lift Jamie into the air, and acting like he was going to drop her.  
  
"Cole, Leo we gotta go check them in." Piper called, her and Phoebe getting up off the park bench. Jersey ran behind Phoebe and hid from Cole. He went around Phoebe's left side and tickled her, Phoebe started laughing herself, watching Jersey laugh hysterically.  
  
"Paige, we need to teach them how to control their powers." Piper said.  
  
"I know, I know but Mary doesn't want them apart from her." Paige said. Both of the sisters looked over at Jamie and Jersey, who were playing in the lobby.  
  
Phoebe walked into the conference room.  
  
"Ready to go?" Phoebe asked. Piper and Paige looked disappointedly at Phoebe.  
  
"Mary doesn't want them to go, again." Piper said. Phoebe grabbed Paige's arm.  
  
"Where's Mary?" Phoebe asked. Paige pointed to an elderly woman who walked into the lobby, and stopped Jersey and Jamie from playing, and made them sit down.  
  
"They don't look too happy. But they're talking to her now. She wants to talk to them." Paige continued. Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
"Piper, you freeze her, Paige you orb Jamie and Jersey out." Phoebe ordered. Piper and Paige shook their heads. They noticed Mary wasn't there any more, and they heard a nock on the door. Paige opened it and saw Mary standing there.  
  
"Thank you Paige." Mary said, shaking Paige's hand. She also shook Piper and Phoebe's hand, but Phoebe had a premonition. Mary finished thanking the three sisters and was about to leave, when Phoebe stopped her.  
  
"Um, you can't go because Paige still wanted to talk to ya, and you have to wait, because I have to talk to her first." Phoebe said, making sure Mary stayed put.  
  
"okay." Mary said in her weary old voice. Phoebe pulled Paige aside.  
  
"Paige, we can't let her leave with Jersey and Jamie." Phoebe said. Paige nodded her head.  
  
"I know Phoebe, there nothing I can really do." Paige said. Piper nodded. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"I mean that Mary, she is a um, opposite of a witch." Phoebe said, knowing other people could hear her. Paige looked surprised. Turned around to consult Mary, but she wasn't there. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Sorry about the part issues, I put a line of stanzas there, I guess you have to space the stanzas the right way for it to work, but I did put stanzas in between the parts….. If you guys could keep reviewing, that would be awesome, here's the next chapter.  
  
"Jessica, Justine there's someone I want you to meet." Mary said in her old, and crackly voice.  
  
"I'm Jamie." Jamie corrected. The twins walked into the formal parlor to see a demon standing with Mary.  
  
"I'm Jersey. He's evil." Jersey said. Mary looked at the demon, and nodded sweetly.  
  
"Evil, it's a confusing thing Justine. It takes a lot of power to be evil. Don't you wanna be evil?" Mary asked. Jersey and Jamie shook their heads no.  
  
"Evil is bad. Piper, and Phoebe, and Paige said so." Jersey said, backing out of the room. Mary shook her head.  
  
"If you evil you get to do all kinds of things." Mary taunted again.  
  
"No, and your evil too." Jamie said, backing away with Jersey.  
  
"You two are just young, your birthday's in three days. You're going to have to be evil sometime." Mary said. Fire raged out of Jersey's hand. Mary blocked it.  
  
"Jamie! I controlled it! I thought Paige called it energy though. That was fire." Jersey said happily.  
  
"Jersey, come on!" Jamie said, grabbing her sister's hand and running up the carpeted stairs. Mary smiled, and she morphed into a blue demon. She shimmered to the top of the stairs, and happened to see the twins running into a bedroom.  
  
Jamie and Jersey looked around the large bedroom.  
  
"In here." Jamie said, moving behind a bookshelf. Jersey looked hesintly about that, but followed anyway.  
  
"Remember when we blinked away from Mike?" Jersey asked. Jersey nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah, this book shelf isn't the greatest hiding spot is it?" Jamie said, looking for another place to hide.  
  
"No, Jamie that's not what I ment." Jersey said.  
  
"Maybe we could to the same thing back Phoebe, Paige, Piper, Leo and Cole's house?" Jamie guessed. Jersey nodded. They heard the door open, and Mary's voice begin to talk.  
  
"Jamie, Justine. Come out." Mary said, trying to remember the girl's real names.  
  
"It's JERSEY!" Jersey yelled from behind the bookshelf. Jamie nudged her. Jersey came out from behind the bookshelf, and this time electricity flew out of her hand. It was a small jolt, though and only shocked Mary a little bit.  
  
"At least one of you will be evil." Mary smirked as she shimmered out with Jersey. Jamie got up to go help her sister, but she was gone. She ran down the stairs, and made her way to the formal dining room, where the phone was. She had seen the commercial for South Bay Social Services, but couldn't quite remember the number.  
  
"It's seven, seven, two, six, three, four, something." Jamie recalled. She started dialing numbers, guessing the last digit every time. Suddenly, she blinked out of the Victorian Mansion.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Piper!" Jamie cried, knowing that somehow she had willed herself to the manor. Phoebe, recognizing the voice, ran downstairs.  
  
"Jamie, Jamie, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked, hugging Jamie. Piper came running into the room, followed by Leo and Cole.  
  
"She took Jersey. I don't know where though." Jamie said. Piper bent down toward Jamie.  
  
"How'd she take her, did they leave in a car?" Piper asked. Jamie shook her head.  
  
"It was kinda like how I came here, except instead of going faster, she disappeared." Jamie tried her best to explain. Phoebe looked at Cole.  
  
"We can drop Jamie off with, no we need Paige. Leo go get Paige." Piper ordered, trying to come up with a plan. Leo orbed out. Jamie sat down on the couch.  
  
"Jersey's gonna be ok, right?" Jamie asked. Piper sat next to Jersey. Jersey looked down. Piper hugged Jamie, and realized she had fallen in love with her.  
  
"Yes, sweetie everything is going to be ok." Piper reassured. Jersey hugged Piper, and Leo orbed in with Paige.  
  
"I already explained everything to her." Leo said. Piper nodded, and thought for a second.  
  
"Paige, you come with me. Leo take Jamie somewhere safe. Phoebe, you and Cole go to the under world, you guys can figure out what to do from there." Piper ordered. Jamie looked up at Piper.  
  
"I wanna come too. I'll be safe with you." Jamie pleaded. Paige looked at Piper.  
  
"Honey, it's not safe, I have to fight the demons, do you have control of your powers yet?" Piper asked.  
  
"Jersey can. She shocked Mary." Jamie said.  
  
"Jamie, why don't you just go with Leo, you can meet some pretty important People, and Leo could find me out some of the information I asked for earlier." Piper hinted. Leo nodded and reached for Jamie's hand. Jamie sadly hugged Piper and orbed out with Leo.  
  
"She is so adorable." Piper said. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Cole lets go," Phoebe said.  
  
"Phoebe, call Leo if you need us." Piper said. Phoebe nodded and Cole shimmered out with her.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Shh." Cole warned Phoebe, who hadn't been walking too quietly. The couple peeked behind a large rock, and saw demons, and warlocks surrounding something, but they didn't know what it was. A figure flamed in, and Cole and Phoebe assumed that he was an upper-level demon.  
  
"Insert it." The man ordered. A shorter man looked up at the man.  
  
"It will were off through, the sleeping antidote already wore off." The shorter man said.  
  
"That's impossible, what is she, six?" The man cursed. A little moan echoed through the cave. In the circle Jersey awoke, looking at all the faces staring at her.  
  
"Hi, little one." Mary said. Jersey tried to back out of the circle, but it was completely enclosed with demons and warlocks.  
  
"Sit down." The tall man ordered.  
  
"No, where's my sister?" Jersey asked, trying to be brave.  
  
Cole and Phoebe heard Jersey, and began to observe, ready to interact with the situation.  
  
"I said sit down, brat!" The tall man said. Jersey shook her head.  
  
"No, I want one of the nice people." Jersey said, not realizing she was in over her head. Cole and Phoebe's hears melted. Cole looked at Phoebe and the both had small smiles on their faces.  
  
"Drink this." The shorter man ordered.  
  
"Your short." Was all Jersey had to say. The short man growled, and forced the grey liquid down her. Jersey fell to the ground. The tall man picked her up.  
  
Cole and Phoebe burst out from behind the rock.  
  
"Put her down." Cole ordered, stepping toward the man.  
  
"Balthazar?" The man asked. Cole nodded.  
  
"Put her down." Phoebe repeated. The man laughed.  
  
"Go, I can handle a third of The Charmed Ones and the traitor." The tall man said. The demon and the warlock's shimmered/blinked out and left Cole, Phoebe and the tall man in the same room, with Jersey in the possession of the tall man.  
  
"Put her down, Leon." Cole warned, Leon nodded his baldhead, and gently laid Jersey down behind him.  
  
"Come and get her, Cole." Leon said, he blinked his black eyes, and turned into his demonic form.  
  
"I'll fight him, when you get the chance get Jersey and call for Leo, he'll orb you out and I'll shimmer out later." Cole whispered to Phoebe. Leon's black body was almost invisible in the dark light the underworld offered. He through an energy ball at Cole, but Cole deflected it with one of his own.  
  
"Have you two got a plane worked out then?" Leon asked, noticing Phoebe wasn't helping Cole. Leon unexpectedly through an energy ball at Phoebe, who levitated to avoided it. Jersey woke up, and immediately noticed Cole and Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe, Cole!" Jersey cried. Phoebe tried to motion for her to be quiet, but she didn't know what to expect from a six year old. Leon turned around, and Jersey let fire shoot out her hand, missing Leon's arm by an inch.  
  
"Your good already. The potion will make you sick. All I can do is to hope it kills you." Leon said, backing away from Jersey. Phoebe ran to Jersey, and cradled her in her arms. Leon shimmered out, and Cole also ran to Phoebe and Jersey.  
  
"Your powers are getting better." Cole said. Jersey looked up at him, and he noticed she had dark circled around her eyes.  
  
"We'd better get her to Leo." Cole said again. Phoebe nodded and Cole shimmered Jersey and Phoebe to the manor.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Leo!" Phoebe cried. Cole lifted Jersey onto the couch. He looked sympathetically at the tiny girl he wanted to help so badly. She only took up half the couch. Leo orbed in with Jamie. Jamie saw her sister and had a look of horror on her face. Leo rushed to Jersey and tried to heal her.  
  
"It's not working, not even a little bit. What happened?" Leo asked, still trying to heal Jersey.  
  
"A demon forced a potion down her. I'm going to try and make one to get her better." Phoebe said, going to the kitchen, she was determined to make the potion. Jamie sat on the end part of the couch where Jersey laid. Leo quit the healing and knew there was no way in hell it wasn't going to work.  
  
"Watch her, I'm going to get Piper and Paige." Leo said to Cole , Cole sat beside Jersey.  
  
"Can you teach me how to control my powers?" Jamie asked Cole. Cole smiled and looked up at Jamie.  
  
"You can probably do it. It just takes concentration." Cole replied.  
  
"Here try, freezing this lamp." Cole said. Jamie looked at Cole doubtfully, then looked at the lamp. She squinted her eyes, and starred hard at the lamp. She held out her hand, and ice shot out of it, and corrupt the lamp. It was now a frozen chunk of ice, with the image of a lamp in it. Jamie smiled.  
  
"See, you can do it." Cole said. Jamie smiled at Cole.  
  
"Guess who's oldest." Jamie said with a smiled on her face. Cole shrugged.  
  
"Who?" Cole asked, he was actually curious about who was born first.  
  
"Me." Jamie answered. Leo orbed in behind him, with Piper and Paige.  
  
"Oh my god, Cole what-" Piper started, before Cole interrupted her.  
  
"A demon drugged her. I don't know what with though. Leo can't heal her." Cole said.  
  
"Phoebe's in the other room making a potion." Leo said. Piper went over to Jersey.  
  
"I'm going to get her some water for when she wakes up. Paige, can you go to the store and get some Advil or something, she's burning up." Piper said, feeling Jersey's forehead. Paige nodded and went to her car. Piper went to the kitchen to get some water.  
  
Piper went into the cabinet, and took out a glass. Phoebe looked up at her, and then continued mixing different things together.  
  
"I think it will work, it has olive leaf in it though, so it's going to take a while for it to take affect." Phoebe said, pouring some of it into a glass. Piper filled her glass up with water. The sister's walked out of the kitchen together. Phoebe continued to walk to the couch, and sat down by Jersey.  
  
"Jersey, honey, sweetie you have to wake up. I have some uh, medicine for you" Phoebe said, gently rubbing Jersey's shoulder. Jersey slowly opened her eyes, and the dark circles got much darker. She lifted her head, and Phoebe helped her lift the glass to her mouth. Her pale hand shivered until it finally lay by her side on the couch. The potion tasted horrible, but her tongue was actually in pain so she didn't mind. The whole room could barley stand to look at her. Jamie hugged her sister. The adults smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hey, are you guys hungry?" Piper asked. Jersey shook her head, and laid on her side, resting her head on the pillow. Jamie nodded.  
  
"Kinda, yeah." Jamie said, getting off the couch.  
  
"Ok, what do you want?" Piper asked. Jamie shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, all your food is good." Jamie said. Piper laughed and hugged the redhead.  
  
"Why don't you help me make it." Piper suggested. A happy smile appeared on Jamie's face.  
  
"Yeah!" Piper laughed again and went into the kitchen with Jamie. Phoebe leaned against Cole.  
  
"How long will the potion take?" Paige asked.  
  
"About ten hours." Phoebe replied sadly. She ran her fingers through Jersey's blond curly hair. "I couldn't find a substitute for olive leave." Phoebe said.  
  
"I'm going to go to the video store, see if there's anything, cartoonish to rent." Paige said, thinking that watching movies would help the time go by faster. Phoebe nodded. Paige grabbed her coat and left out of the front door. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Feeling better Jersey?" Cole asked Jersey who was watching a video the next day. He walked into the living room. 

"Yeah, guess what?" Jersey replied. Cole smiled and walked closer to her. 

"What?" Cole asked. Jersey had a big smile on her face.

"I can control my powers now. Except now I through fire too!" Jersey said excitedly. Cole laughed. Phoebe's potion had worked like a charm. Jersey's color was back, and the dark circles around her eyes had completely disappeared. 

"That's great. Do you know where Phoebe is?" Cole asked. Jersey pointed into the kitchen. 

"She went in there. Where's Jamie?" Jersey asked. Cole looked upstairs.

"I think she's still sleeping." Cole said, walking into the kitchen. 

"Hey baby." Phoebe greeted, kissing Cole on the cheek. Cole kissed Phoebe back.

"Paige, did you talk to your boss about Jamie and Jersey staying here for a while?" Piper asked. Paige turned around and looked insulted.

"Piper, I am the counselor now, where Jamie and Jersey stay is up too me." Paige said. Piper laughed.

"I'm sorry." Piper said.

"I just have to, take care of Mary." Paige said. 

"I think you know what do there." Phoebe said. Paige nodded. 

"Leo, did you find out anything on the parent issue we were having?" Leo nodded.

"There mother was good, we talked about their father." Leo said. Piper nodded. 

"Ok, there isn't a problem there then?" Paige asked. Leo shook his head. 

"Paige, don't they go to school?" Phoebe asked. Paige nodded.

"There on break, it's like the founder of the schools birthday." Paige replied. Jamie came into the room, following Jersey.

"Can we go to the park?" Jersey asked. Cole looked at Phoebe.

"Can we?" He asked. Phoebe laughed. 

"Fine, but I can't go, Elaine wants me to work today." Phoebe said grabbing her coat. 

"I gotta go too. I have to, take care of their case." Paige said. Jamie looked up at Paige curiously. 

"See, I told you that you were different." Jamie said. Paige smiled.

"Yes you did, didn't you?" Paige replied Jamie nodded. 

"Cole, you and Leo go, I'm kinda tired. Plus I need to talk to Paige." Piper said. Cole and Leo nodded.

"Piper I have to go to work." Paige said. 

"I know, I'll give you a ride, come on." Piper said.

"How do you do that?" Jersey asked. The four of them had walked to the park, and noticed some guys playing baseball on a baseball diamond. They left, and forgot their ball.

"I can show you how." Cole said. Jersey nodded. The four of them walked on the baseball diamond, and Cole picked up the ball. Jersey stood pretty close to the home plate, about ten feet from where Cole was. 

"Which hand is stronger?" Cole asked, Jersey looked at her hands.

"My teacher says to write with this one." Jersey said, holding out her left hand. Cole through her the ball gently and she caught it. He taught her and Jamie how to throw, and some rules of the game, and that you needed a mitt to actually play catch with one. Then they played tag in the playground. 

"Can we play, baseball again?" Jersey asked. Jamie eagerly nodded.  Cole looked at Leo.

"It's getting kinda late." Leo said. He whispered something in Cole's ear, and Cole smiled.

"Yeah, you guys didn't have breakfast, or lunch, we should have a snack." Cole said. Leo watched an awe. He didn't know Cole was so good with kids. Jersey and Jamie nodded.

"Guess what?" Jamie asked Jersey, walking in the direction of the manor.

"What?" Jersey asked.

"I got to cook with Piper last night. It was yummy." Jamie said. Jersey smiled.

"Cool. Guess what?" Jersey asked.

"What?" Jamie asked. Cole and Leo listened curiously to what two six-year-old twins had to say to each other. 

"Last one to that poll is a rotten egg!" Jersey exclaimed, the two girls took off running. Jersey was a little faster then Jamie, and finished first.

"That doesn't count, I wasn't trying." Jamie pouted Jersey laughed. 

"Yes you were. You're breathing hard." Jersey argued. 

"You want to what?' Paige asked. She now had her own office, and Piper was sitting across from her. Piper got up and shut the door.

"Well, you can, can't you. I can, I talked to Leo and he said he was thinking the exact same thing." Piper said. Paige starred at her in disbelief. 

"No, I think it's great that you want to adopt the twins, but, something else came up." Paige said. Piper looked around the room.

"What?" Piper asked. Paige took a deep breath. 

"Phoebealreadyaskedmetohelpheradoptthem." Paige mumbled quickly. Piper didn't know exactly what she said, but she did hear the words Phoebe and adopt in the same sentence, which didn't help her.

"Can I use your phone?" Piper asked. Paige looked at Piper oddly. Paige nodded,

"Just don't mess with anything." Paige said before she left the room. Piper smiled, until Paige left the room, then desperately took the phone off the hook, and dialed Phoebe's work number. In the process of doing so, she knocked down a stack of papers. 

"Hello, Phoebe Halliwell speaking." Phoebe said on the other line.

"Isn't it Turner now?" Piper asked. Phoebe rolled her eyes, but wondered why Piper was calling her.

"Hey Piper, what do you want?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, I don't know I was just wondering if you were thinking of adopting any kids lately?" Piper asked. 

"Paige told you?" 

"Yeah, do you know when, she told me?'

"No, Piper I really don't care how your conversation went-"

"DO, you know how she told me?"

"How?" Phoebe sighed.

"She told me when I told her I wanted to adopt them too!" Piper said angrily. Phoebe looked shocked.

"I'm sorry?" Phoebe thought of words to say, but she didn't know what Piper wanted to do. 

"Phoebe,  you're the person who didn't even want to get married at first."

"You didn't want to either."

"That was for a different reason." 

"I know, but Piper, if they get adopted by someone else, they might accidentally use their powers, or-"

"PHOEBE! That someone else, would be me!" 

"Piper, I don't have to listen to this." 

"Oh, yes you do." Click. 

"Phoebe, Phoebe, hello?" Piper asked. She heard the annoying continues rhythm of the dial tone. 

"Hmm, we must have gotten disconnected." Piper mumbled to herself. She was about to dial the phone, when a hand made her hang up the phone. 

"Nope, she hung up on you." Paige's voice reassured. She went around to the back of her desk, and noticed the papers.

"Piper, you go work this out with Phoebe." Paige ordered.

"But I-" Piper began. Paige started to push her out the door.

"No, out!" Paige said, giving Piper one last shove, then closed the door. 

Piper walked into the manor, and got stopped by Jamie yelling her name and giving her a big hug. 

"Hey, sweetheart!" Piper greeted happily. 

"Can I help you make lunch and dinner again today?" Jamie asked. Piper smiled.

"Sure, did you have fun with Leo, Jersey and Cole at the park?" Piper asked, as Jamie followed her into the living room, where Cole, Jersey and Leo were watching a football game. Jersey had Cole's baseball cap on backwards, and she looked really cute in it, because it was too big for her. 

Cole and Leo yelled at a bad play for their team, and Jersey joined them. Cole looked down at her.

"You didn't like that touch down either?" Cole asked. Jersey shook her head no. Piper and Leo laughed. Piper greeted Leo with a kiss.

"Hi Cole." Piper said. Cole waved, and continued to watch the game. Jersey looked up at Piper.

"Hi Piper." Jersey said cheerfully.

"Hey, Jersey." Piper greeted. Jamie pulled Piper into the kitchen by her hand. Leo got up and walked into the kitchen with them.

"Did you talk to Paige?" Leo asked Piper. Jamie was looking in the cupboards for something to make. Piper nodded.

"Apparently, so did Phoebe." Piper said. Leo looked confused.

"You mean Phoebe and Cole want to-" Leo stopped, and looked a Jamie. Piper nodded. 

"We should probably talk to them tonight. Can you watch Jamie and Jersey, me and Cole, we have something to do." Leo said. Piper looked confused.

"Ok. Jamie, wanna go ask Jersey if she wants to help too?" Piper asked, bending down to Jamie's level. Jamie looked up and thought for a second.

"Ok, but can I make dinner with just you tonight?" Jamie asked. Piper smiled.

"Sure. Now go get your sister." Piper replied. Jamie ran into the other room to get Jersey. 

"Ok, go." Piper said. Leo smiled, kissed Piper on the cheek and left with Cole.

Leon stood in his human form, in the underworld talking to Mary.

"You might be giving up on them but I'm not!" Mary said, she turned into the old lady she appeared to be at S.B.S.S (South Bay Social Services). 

"There still in my care, I have three weeks with them left." Mary said. Leon shook his head.

"Your going to get yourself vanquished. Balthazar even liked that girl, you can't even take on him alone, never mind the Charmed Ones. Mary ignored him.

"You will see, I have gotten a little stronger, and I plan to change my strategy a little bit."

A/N: What's gives guyz?? I know something has to be wrong, because the first chapter got a lot of good reviews. If there is something wrong, or if it just plane sucks, just tell me in the review, and I WILL FIX IT!!! Please review! Even if it's a whole page on how bad it sucks. Thanx! The next chapter will be up soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Paige, Phoebe, Jersey dinner!" Piper called. She set the food in the center of the table. "Thanks for setting the table Jamie." Piper said. Jamie smiled.  
  
"Your welcome!" She said happily. She sat down at the table, and Piper sat beside her. Paige came into the kitchen. "I thought Jersey was helping you cook too." Paige exclaimed. "Her and Jamie got in a fight, so Phoebe took her upstairs, Jersey's pretty interested in magic." Piper said. Paige nodded understandingly and took her seat. "Phoebe, Jersey!" Piper called again, setting a bowl of food on the table. "Coming!" Phoebe yelled. Her and Jersey made their way down the stairs. Jamie and Jersey glared at each other. Jersey sat at the opposite end of the table, not realizing that they would be close to each other anyway. The door opened, and Leo and Cole walked in with gigantic smiles creased on their faces. "Where have you been?" Phoebe asked, sitting down next to Jersey. Cole sat down next to Phoebe, and Leo sat next to Piper. Paige sat at the head of the table. "Really, you guys have been gone for like ever." Paige said. Cole and Leo had big smiles on their faces. "Jamie, I wanna be friends again, this is no fun." Jersey said. Phoebe looked at Piper as if to say 'aren't they adorable'. Jamie nodded. "You guys weren't friends?" Leo asked, confused. Jersey looked up at Leo with a look that said 'where have you been?'. Piper whispered something in Leo's ear and he nodded. "K, but you have to promise to let me stir next time." Jamie said. Jersey nodded. "Cole and I have a surprise for you guys after dinner." Leo said. Jamie and Jersey smiled at eachother, then gave their full attention to Leo and Cole.  
  
"What is it?" Jamie asked, the cheerful smile not fading from her joyful face. "If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Cole said. Jamie laughed. Jersey looked up at Cole. "After we eat, can it not be a surprise?" Jersey asked. The whole table laughed, except for Jersey and Jamie, who didn't find the question that amusing. "Yeah, that's what we were planning on." Cole said. Jersey smiled, and began to eat her food faster.  
  
"Cole?" Jersey called Cole turned around. "Yeah?" He asked. "Can we have our surprise now?" Jamie asked, putting her plate in the dishwasher. "Yeah, Leo lets go. We'll be right back." Cole said. Leo and Cole went out the front door, and when they returned, Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Jamie and Jersey were waiting for them. Leo pulled two tee-balls out of the bag. Jamie and Jersey smiled. "Wow, thanks Leo!" They thanked, then they looked confused. "But Cole said you needed mitts to play, and a bat." Jersey said. Jamie nodded. Cole reached behind him and handed them two mitts. He gave an all tan one to Jamie, and a black and tan one to Jersey. "Thanks Cole!" Jersey said, she hugged Cole and Leo, and Jamie did the same. "Can we go out in the yard and play catch?" Jamie asked. Piper nodded. The twins started to run excitedly to the front door. "You're forgetting something." Leo said. Jersey turned around, and Jamie stopped. "What?" Jersey asked. Leo and Cole smiled. Leo held a small bat in his hand, and Cole held a stand for the ball. "One of you can hit it, and the other one can catch." Cole explained. Jersey ran and got the bat, Jamie got the stand. "Thank you!" Jamie said. Jersey nodded. "Hey Jamie, I bet I can hit it farther then you." Jersey said. Jamie shook her head. "Yeah right." Jamie said. The two girls walked outside, struggling to carry all of their new stuff. "Awe, guys that was really sweet." Paige complemented. Piper and Phoebe nodded. "Now, Phoebe, be reasonable." Piper said. Phoebe shook her head. Paige looked at Piper and Phoebe with disbelief. "You guys, lets give it a break already!" Paige exclaimed. Piper shook her head. "Does Cole even know?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded. "Do I know what?" Cole asked, Phoebe moved over by Cole, and sat on his lap. "You and Phoebe wanna adopt Jamie and Jersey." Piper replied, hoping Cole's answer would be no. Cole shook his head yes. "Actually, I was the one that mentioned it." Cole said, nodding his head. "I know, how about one of you take Jamie, and one of you take Jersey." Paige joked. Piper thought for a second. "That is a good idea." Piper said. Paige looked disturbed. "You can't be serious, Piper you can't split them up." Paige said. Phoebe looked at Cole. "Technically, we wouldn't be splitting them up. They'd live in the same house." Phoebe said. Leo and Cole nodded. Paige stood up. "I don't think they'd even let me do that!" Paige said. "Why not?" Cole asked. Paige looked Cole in the eye. "You're splitting up sisters, Cole, not puppies, sisters." Paige said. Piper rolled her eyes. "They'd let you, Paige it's just who is there legal guardian. They'd have the same address, they'd probably even share a room." Piper said. Cole looked at Leo. "We're, we're going to go play with Jamie and Jersey." Leo said. Cole nodded, and went out the front door with Leo. "You guys, you figure this out. Think about, your weird idea, reasonably. I guess, I guess maybe I'd do it, but I'm not getting in the middle. I'm out of here." Paige said. She orbed out of the manor. "That's new. So Pheebs, lets discus." Piper said. Phoebe rolled her eyes, but agreed by nodding.  
  
"Nice catch!" Leo complemented. "If we were playing for real you'd be out." Jamie said to Jersey, who had made the good catch. Jersey stood by the stand with her bat. Cole showed Jersey how to correctly swing the bat. She tried it again, and hit it pretty far for a girl her age. Jamie chased after the ball. "If we were playing for real, you'd suck." Jersey said. "Hey, be nice." Cole scolded, fighting back a laugh. "I was just kidding. Jamie your turn." Jersey replied. Setting the bat down. Jamie put the ball on the tee, and was about to swing, when a limo and a squad car arrived at the manor. A lady got out of the car, and Cole and Leo were horrified to find out that it was Mary. "Jamie, Jersey, go inside with Piper and Phoebe." Leo said. Jamie and Jersey obeyed, and went inside the house. "I knew it! They kidnapped Jessie and Justine!" Mary screamed. Cole and Leo exclaimed worried glances, and they walked up to meet the officers who accompanied Mary. "What's going on here?" Leo asked. The officer looked accusingly at Leo. "How about you tell me buddy?" The first officer asked. "What are you talking about?" Cole asked. The second officer stepped up to Cole. "What do you think you are doing, kidnapping two girls, there only six, and telling them that Ms. Kline is evil?" The second officer asked. Cole took a step closer to the second officer. "Look, I don't know what bull shit lie she told you, but she tried to hurt them. Paige Mathews their supervisor assigned them to live with us. She's my wife's sister." Cole said. The second officer looked up at Cole. "Do you have any proof of that sir, Ms, Kline has the proper papers stating that she has another three weeks with Jessica and Justine." The officer said. "Their names are Jamie and Jersey, GET IT RIGHT!" Cole yelled, half looking at Mary. Mary smirked secretly, if she couldn't get them supernaturally, she'd get them the mortal way. "I want to see my sweethearts right away." Mary said, putting on a heck of an act. Leo pulled Cole back. "Officer, Paige Mathews is right inside, you should go talk to her." Leo said. The officer nodded, and made their way to the door. "Paige Mathews?" The first officer called inside the house, that Jamie and Jersey forgot to close the door. Piper came to the door. "I'm uh, sorry, she's not home, is there something I need to tell her?" Piper asked, not aware of the present situation. "Do you guys practice this, it's getting kind of old." The first officer said. "What are you talking about?" Piper asked. "Maim, please step aside, we have to return the girls to their legal home now." The second officer said, stepping inside. Piper stepped aside. "Where's their legal home?" Piper asked, getting more and more confused by the second. "With Mary Kline, their assigned foster parent." The first officer answered. "What, there must be a mistake, she tried to hurt them." Piper said. The officer rolled her eyes. Jamie and Jersey went to the door. "Phoebe said she wanted to talk to you, wow! Are you policemen?" Jersey started, then got sidetracked. The officers smiled and nodded. "We've come to take you home." The officer said. Piper stepped in-between Jersey, Jamie and the officers. "There is no way in hell they are going back there." Piper said. "Where?" Mr., we really don't have a home. Our closest home is here. Their nice to us." Jamie exclaimed from behind Piper. "Mary Kline wants you to come live with her again, Ms. Mathews wanted you to live there." The first officer exclaimed. "No, Paige let us live here. She lives here. Mary doesn't even call us the right names." Jersey argued. The second officer looked at the first, who signaled for him to move Piper. "Maim, I'm going to have to ask you to step aside." The second officer said. "What, No, Phoebe, Phoebe!" Piper called. "No, no you don't understand, they can't go back there. Paige, Paige Mathews is my sister, she's my sister and me and my other sister are going to adopt them, and Paige is going to help us." Piper argued, fighting the officer, suddenly, she realized she was a witch, and tried to freeze them, but surprisingly, it didn't work. She struggled to get away from the officer's grasp, when she noticed Mary was watching, mumbling something under her breath. "Phoebe! PHOEBE!" Piper yelled. "Jessie, Justine, come with me, we'll take you home." The officer said, reaching out his hand. "Why does everybody keep calling us that?" Jamie wondered out loud. Jersey and Jamie ran into the other room to get Phoebe. Piper smiled, Phoebe wouldn't let anything happen to them. The officer handcuffed Piper. "What the hell? I didn't do anything." Piper said. She tried to freeze them again, without facing them, but that didn't work either. She notice Mary was still mumbling something. The first officer walked into the house. "You can't go in there, not without a warrant!" Piper said, thinking she had got them. The officer smiled.  
  
"Don't sweat it, we've got it." He said, pulling a warrant out of his pocket. Piper tried to get loose again, trying everything she could. Even blowing them up, but that wasn't working either.  
  
"Paige! Paige get back here!" Phoebe yelled, going out the back door with Jersey and Jamie. Paige obviously couldn't hear Phoebe's calls like Leo could. She opened the door, and discovered a third officer waiting for her. "Jersey, Jamie, go um, go get Cole." Phoebe ordered. Jersey looked at Jamie. The first officer walked into the room, and trapped Phoebe and the twins. "Jess, err, Jamie, Jersey, Mary wants to see you again, don't you want to see her?" The officer asked. Jersey reached out toward Phoebe, and Phoebe hugged her.  
  
"Shh, honey it's ok, can you blink out?" Phoebe whispered in her ear. Jersey shook her head.  
  
" I already tried." Jersey said, tears streaming down her cheeks. Jamie started crying too. "I don't want to go back there. She's evil." Jamie said. The officer picked her up, despite her struggles. "I don't want to, put me down!" Jamie yelled, Phoebe tried to do something, even levitate but she didn't even raise an inch. "Officer, you don't understand, PAIGE IS ARE SISTER!" Phoebe said. "You've got that one down pat." The officer said. He grabbed Jersey too, She stuck her hand out, trying to shock him, but she didn't even get a spark. "Phoebe, I can't do it anymore." Jersey said, trying to get away from officer number one. Jersey's tear streaked face looked helpless, as he carried her away. Phoebe also started to cry, struggling to get away from the third cop. "Cole! COLE! DO SOMETHING!" Phoebe yelled, hoping her husband heard her from outside. The officer carried Jersey and Jamie out to the limo. Cole realized violence wasn't going to work. "Just check Paige Mathews address, please?" Cole asked desperately. "Yeah!" Jamie agreed from inside the limo. "If she says so, then let us not live with Mary, she's evil." Jersey begged. The cop looked at Jersey. "She is not evil." The officer corrected. Jersey shook her head. "Yes she is! She even tried to make me drink this stuff, but the other man made me drink it anyway, then I got sick and-" Jersey got cut off by the limo door slamming. "What have you been telling this kid?" The officer asked. "Just check the address, please?" Leo reasoned. "Fine, in the meantime, Jersey and Jamie are going to live with Mary." The officer said. Mary looked up at the officer. "Isn't it Jessie?" Mary asked. Cole looked at the officer. "Doesn't that tell you anything? The old broad doesn't even know their names!" Cole yelled. "Do you want me to check the address or not?" The officer asked. Cole looked at Jersey and Jamie, trying to get out of the car. "Hurry up." Cole said, going inside the manor. The limo drove away, and Leo watched Jamie and Jersey's teary faces, fade away in the back of the poorly tinted window. He felt tears of his own, run down the curves as his cheek, he tried to orb up to the elders, but he couldn't. He ran inside the manor. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Jamie sat next to Jersey, in the back of the black limo. The twins exchanged nervious glances. "I think maybe after spending three weeks with me, you'll reconsider. You are seven now." Mary said, she closed the window between the driver's seat and the passenger's segment. "She forgot to lock the doors." Jersey whispered in Jamie's ear. "Now, now, if we're ever going to be friends we can't have secrets. Don't you want to be friends?" Mary asked. Jamie and Jersey shrugged. "At the next light, you go out your door, and I'll run out mine." Jamie whispered back Jersey nodded. "Then run to the back, then we can run away." Jersey added. Jamie nodded. "Why don't you split up, Jessie, you stay there, and Justine-" "IT'S JERSEY! THAT'S MY SISTER JAMIE!" Jersey yelled, her voice reached such a loud note Mary grimaced. "Jamie, move to the other window, please." Mary said. Jamie slid over, with a smile on her face. "Girls, back to our problem. Don't you want to be powerful? You can have anything you want. Anything." Mary said. Jersey looked up at her. The car slowed to a stop, and was surrounded by other cars. "I only want one thing. And Jamie told me she wants it too, but evil can't give me that." Jersey said. Mary looked at Jersey annoyingly. "Oh, yes it can." Mary said. "Jersey!" Jamie yelled. Jersey snapped back into reality, and quickly jumped out of the car, as the same time as Jamie. They met at the back of the car as they said. "Which way?" Jersey asked Jamie. Jamie looked around. "Go straight, when we turn the corner, we can hide in a store." Jamie said. They heard a car door slam, and Mary franticly ran after them. "Damn this body!" She cursed. Her eyes turned black, yet her human form remained. Jersey and Jamie dodged cars and ignored the honks, as the turned the corner, they ran down the sidewalks, looking for the perfect store to hide in. They made a sharp left into a building that happened to be an animal shelter. "In here, there's lots of noises, and maybe she won't come in here because of the smell." Jersey said. Jamie nodded. The twins were short, so they easily made it past the front desk, and into the area where the animals were kept. They hid behind a crawl space of dog toys. "At least no one saw us hide here." Jamie said. Jersey nodded. "Do you know their address?" Jamie asked. Jersey looked at her. "whose address?" Jersey asked. "You know, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole, Paige. Where was Paige anyways. She wasn't there to tell the cops that it was ok that we could live there." Jamie replied. "I don't know their address, the street starts with a p." Jersey replied. "I don't know where Paige was." Jersey said. "I wanna know what Phoebe and Piper keep talking about." Jersey said. "I'm tired, can we go now?" Jersey asked. Jamie looked at her. "No way! I don't want to get sick like you were." Jamie said. Jersey rolled her eyes, but remembered the pain, and weakness she felt when the potion inflicted her. "Fine, right before that guy turns the sign around, I'm leaving, I don't care if your coming or not." Jersey said. "Ok, jeeze don't have a cow." Jamie said.  
  
"Why couldn't use our powers?" A very angry Piper asked the group. Phoebe looked down. "She must have put a hex or something on us." Paige said. "No, she must have only put it on the property line, because I could orb back." The group looked at Paige, and then ran out the front door into the street. Piper blew up the mailbox, with ease. "Leo, orb!" Piper demanded. "Where?" Leo asked. Piper turned to Paige, "Paige, orb." Piper ordered. "Follow me." Paige said. Paige orbed out with Piper and Phoebe, and Cole and Leo followed her. "Paige, the limo's not even here." Piper said, outside of the door to the Victorian mansion. "Maybe there not coming back." Paige suggested. "Someone say a spell, then to bring us to them." Piper ordered again. Phoebe looked at Cole. Usually, spells were her queue. "Um, in this time, and in this hour, We need help from a greater power. Bring us to our heart's true cry, Weather they be on either side." Phoebe finished. Piper nodded, it sounded good enough. They chanted it again, and flashed into an animal shelter. A lady turned around and ran into Paige. "Excuse, me, I didn't know you were there" The lady said, she shook her head. "You should add in, maybe take us to a bathroom. Next time." Paige said to Phoebe. Phoebe glared at Paige who shrugged it off. ________--------________- "Did you hear that?" Jersey asked. Jamie lifted her head. "What?" Jamie asked, listing harder to the surrounding sounds. "Nothing, I thought I heard Paige." Jersey replied, leaning against Jamie. _____________------________  
  
"Maybe, the spell didn't work." Paige exclaimed. Phoebe gave Paige a glare. "Maybe, you can shut up." Phoebe shot back defensively. Paige gave Phoebe a weird look. "Now what. They can't transform into animals, right?" Phoebe asked, looking around at the dogs that were franticly barking. All the cats were in the far left corner. Even a potbellied pig was found in the last cage on the right. "I don't think so." Piper replied, looking at all the animals, especially the pig. Suddenly, there was another noise heard, besides the annoying, continuous sound of the animals. "Piper, Phoebe!" Jersey and Jamie exclaimed, giving up there hiding spot, and running to the Halliwells. The five of them turned around. Jamie and Jersey kept running, and gave all of them a big hug. "Are you guys ok?" Piper asked with a smile on her face. Jamie nodded. "Lets get outta here." Phoebe said. Cole picked up Jersey and followed Phoebe. Leo and Piper each took one of Jamie's hands, and Paige walked beside them. "Did you get everything sorted out?" Paige asked. Jamie looked up curiously at Piper and Paige. Piper nodded; right when Jamie was about to ask what they were talking about, when Jersey interrupted that. "Wow! Phoebe, she's really cute!" Jersey said, pointing to a tan, light brown, white and dark brown puppy in a cage. She was young, and must have just started to eat dry food. "Yeah." Phoebe said, stopping. Cole let Jersey down, and she grabbed the cage with her hands. Jamie let go of Piper and Leo's hand, and went to see what all the commotion was about. "Lemme see!" Jamie said, looking over Jersey's shoulder. Jersey stepped aside, so that her twin could see. "She looks like Dolly." Jamie observed. Jersey shook her head. "No, Dolly was fat, and she has blue eyes." Jersey corrected. "And Dolly had bigger ears, and a bigger nose." Jersey continued. Phoebe smiled, trying to hold in a little bit of laughter. Piper, Paige and Leo caught up to them, and looked over the twin's heads. Jersey bent down and petted the puppy from the cage. She licked Jersey's hand, which made her giggle. "See, she likes me." Jersey said. Cole laughed. "We better go, we don't want you to go back with Mary." Leo said. Jamie turned to Leo and nodded. "Ok, but could we come back later and visit her again?" Jersey asked. Cole nodded. "Sure, but lets go home first." Cole said. Jersey nodded. "Um, guys, I think we better orb." Paige said, pointing to the lady sitting at the front desk. Piper nodded. She grabbed Leo and Jamie's hand, and Leo orbed out with them. Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand, then reached for Jersey's. "Coming sweetheart?" Paige asked. Jersey looked at Paige, then looked at Cole. "How come nobody ever goes with Cole?" Jersey asked. Paige looked at Phoebe. "He has a different way of going places." Phoebe explained. "Can I go with him this time?" Jersey asked. Cole smiled, and Phoebe nodded. Jersey grabbed Cole's hand, and Phoebe gave him a 'be careful or else' look. Cole nodded, and shimmered back to the manor, or at least the street of the manor. Paige orbed back with Phoebe. _____--------___________________________-----------_____________-------___  
  
"Everything is sorted out." Phoebe said, before she collapsed on the couch. "You mean we don't have to go back to Mary?" Jamie asked curiously, sitting on Leo's lap. Phoebe nodded. "Yes!" Jersey said happily. She too climbed up on Cole's lap. "Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Cole we need to talk. Now." Paige exclaimed, coming into the room. Phoebe, who knew what was coming, turned toward Jersey and Jamie. "Guys, why don't you go play outside with your tee ball stuff." Phoebe said. Jersey looked at Jamie. "So you guys can talk to Paige?" Jersey asked. Phoebe smiled and nodded. "K." Jersey and Jamie said in sync. The girls grabbed their gloves and the tee ball, which was on the coffee table, then went outside to play catch. "You guys have this figured out right?" Paige asked hopefully. Phoebe looked at Piper. "Sort of, Paige, this is too hard!" Phoebe replied, lying on the couch. Piper nodded, and joined Phoebe on the couch. Paige took a deep breath. "Well, since you guys are, well uh, sisters, and you still live in the same house. And if you ever move out of the house, it won't be for a while, and even then Jamie and Jersey will probably be tired of each other," Paige started, eyeing Phoebe and Piper. "Paige you're the best!" Phoebe said, springing up out of her seat, hugging Paige. "I didn't even finish." Paige replied, pulling away from Phoebe's hug. "We know what you're going to say." Piper said, hugging Paige. "What am I going to say?" Paige asked. "Well, you're going to let us adopt them." Piper said surely. Paige nodded. "ONLY, and that's ONLY, if you keep them together until their older." Paige said. Phoebe and Piper nodded in agreement. Paige reached in her briefcase, and grabbed two files out of it. "Here look at these." Paige said, handing Phoebe Jersey's file, and Piper Jamie's file. "Wait, how do you who we wanted to adopt?" Piper asked, flipping through the papers. "It's only obvious." Paige replied. Piper looked at Phoebe, who nodded slowly. Phoebe looked through the Jersey's file with Cole, and Piper looked through Jamie's file with Leo. "Wait, Paige, did you know their birthday was like four days ago?" Phoebe asked. Paige slapped her forehead. "Shoot! Jersey told me it was on Halloween. You guys, how can nothing demonic happen on Halloween?" Paige asked, at this point desperately confused. "Don't question, you might jinx it. Besides, Mary wasn't enough for you?" Piper replied. Paige shrugged. "Piper, we HAVE to get them something. We didn't even take them trick-or- treating or anything." Phoebe said. Piper nodded. "Well, Jersey likes that puppy in the shelter." Cole suggested. Phoebe face opened up with a blue ribbon smile. "Yes! Cole, come with me to get her." Phoebe said, anxiously getting off Cole's lap. Cole followed her. Phoebe set the file back on the table. "We will be right back." Phoebe said. Piper looked at the couple. Cole was about to open the door. "Wait!" Piper said, freezing the door. "I guess the hex wore off." Leo said. Paige nodded. "What are we supposed to get Jamie, and we still have to get Jersey something too. AND you have to get Jamie something. Same with you Paige." Piper said. Phoebe looked at her sister confused. "I wish I understood that. Let me make MYSELF clear, since you already failed to." Phoebe said, saying the last several words in her baby voice. "Cole and I, we are going to get Jersey that adorable little dog. Before that, we are going to go shopping for Jamie. I already have something in mind. Now, unfreeze that door!" Phoebe exclaimed. Piper unfroze the door, and Cole and Phoebe walked out. Piper looked up at Leo. "We can get Jamie a easy-bake oven. She loves to cook with you." Leo suggested. Piper nodded. "Yeah, but what about Jersey?" Piper asked. Paige looked at Piper. "I already know what I'm getting them both. You stay here and watch them." Paige interrupted. Piper and Leo nodded as Paige went out the front door. Approximately five minutes later, Jamie and Jersey came happily walking in the door. "Hey guys." Piper said. Jamie and Jersey went into the living room. "Hi." The twins greeted in sync. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Jamie, Jersey, can you come in here please?" Piper called. They looked around the room, and every thing seemed to be there. Jamie and Jersey each had three presents. Soon, the soft rhythm of the twins foot steps gently pounded into the living room. "What- Whoah! Is this for us?" Jersey asked amazed. Gigantic grins appeared on Jamie and Jersey's faces, as did the adults. "Yeah, you each have three. Happy Birthday." Leo said. Jamie sat next to Piper. "I forgot all about that." Jamie said. Phoebe laughed, and Jersey came and sat in the middle of Jamie and Phoebe. "Jamie, why don't you go first." Piper suggested. Jamie nodded her head. Paige handed her a rectangular, odd shaped box. Jamie eagerly started to rip the purple paper that was spattered with silver stars. Jamie got to the box, and pulled out a small make up kit. "Wow! Thank you Paige!" Jamie exclaimed. Paige smiled, and received a hug from Jamie. "Your welcome." Paige said, pleased that Jamie liked her gift. Piper put the box down at their feet. "Cool. My turn." Jersey exclaimed excitedly. Phoebe and Cole laughed. "Open mine first." Paige said, placing the package on Jersey's lap. Jersey smiled, and unwrapped the mysterious package. Inside, was the DVD version of  
  
"Ice Age" along with a saber-tooth tiger stuffed animal. (That was one of the characters in the movie). Her now tan face lit up. She hugged the stuffed animal, then hugged Paige. "This is my very favorite movie in the whole wide world!" Jersey said. Paige laughed at returned Jersey's hug. "Can I open my next present now?" Jamie asked. Piper nodded. She chose the present from Phoebe and Cole. It was two packages tied together with red ribbon, which matched perfectly with the red wrapping paper. She opened the top package, to reveal six colors of nail polish, a glittery blue, metallic pink, gold glitter, an extremely light green, silver glitter, and a light purple. "Thanks Phoebe, thanks Cole!" Jamie said giving them both hugs. "There's still one more." Jersey pointed out. Jamie unwrapped it. At the bottom of the box, a gift certificate to Limited Too lay. Jamie smiled and thanked Cole at Phoebe again. The evening went on, and Jersey received a glove and bat kit from Piper and Leo. Jamie joyfully accepted the easy bake oven, with Piper's promise that they would do it together. Jersey, was the most pleased with the puppy that Phoebe and Cole adopted from the animal shelter. She decided to call her Snickers.  
  
______________-later that night-______________-  
  
Jersey snuggled up to Phoebe and Cole. They had been taking turns reading to her on Phoebe's bed. Phoebe paused, and took a deep breath, which interrupted Cole's reading. "Are you okay?" Jersey asked sweetly, staring up at Phoebe. Phoebe smiled down at Jersey and nodded. "Jerse, do you like it here?" Phoebe asked. Cole looked at Phoebe, and knew what she was getting to. Jersey nodded defiantly. "Yeah, I love it here. When I lived with other people, I don't think they liked my and Jamie that much." Jersey replied, looking down. Phoebe lifted up her chin. "I'm sure they liked you. I know that everyone loves having you and Jamie staying here." Phoebe said comforting. Jersey smiled. Cole watched adoringly at Phoebe talking to Jersey. "Phoebe?" Jersey asked shyly. Phoebe looked down at Jersey. "Yeah?" Phoebe asked. Jersey looked away from Phoebe and Cole. "When are we, um, not staying here? And what if the people that I live with next don't like Snickers?" Jersey asked, hugging the adorable puppy close. Cole looked at Jersey. "I know that they will love Snickers." Cole said. Jersey looked up at Cole curiously. "So you wouldn't mind staying with us for a really long time?" Phoebe reassured. Jersey shook her head no. "I wanna stay here forever." Jersey replied. Phoebe and Cole's hearts melted, and they hugged Jersey tightly. "So, you wouldn't mind if Phoebe and I adopted you?" Cole asked. Jersey's face brightened up with a smile, and hugged Phoebe and Cole back. "You mean, then I'd get to stay here forever, and ever?" Jersey asked hopefully. Phoebe nodded. Cole started to tickle Jersey, and she cracked over with playful laughter. _______________--The Next Morning-__________________  
  
Jersey sat up in bed, and noticed Snickers was still sleeping peacefully on her bed. Jersey woke the sleeping puppy up by petting her. Snickers started wagging her tail and licking Jersey happily in the face. Jersey giggled, and got out of bed, Snickers followed her. The two walked into the kitchen, where everyone was already up. "Hey, sleepy-head." Phoebe greeted. "Hi." Jersey replied, sitting on Cole's lap. Snickers sat down in the middle of the floor, and Jamie stood up out of her seat to pet her. Snickers tail wagged slowly, and Jamie stoked her even more. Piper smiled. "Do you want anything for breakfast? We have three pancakes left." Piper suggested. Jersey nodded her head, got up off of Cole's lap and went over to Piper who was behind the counter with a plate of two pancakes with syrup on them. Jamie quit petting Snickers, so he wandered into another room. "Jersey hurry up! I wanna play after you eat. You sleep WAY to much." Jamie exclaimed. Jersey nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. "Enjoy it, because tomorrow you two have to go to school." Piper said, rechecking the calendar. Jamie and Jersey smiled at each other. "What?" Paige asked. The twins giggled then looked at Paige. "Schools funny." Jersey said. Jamie nodded but Paige wasn't buying it. "Why is school so funny?" Paige asked. "Because Charlie try's to kiss us. And then he gets in trouble." Jersey explained. "Yep. Jersey pu-" Jamie began, but Jersey practically knocked her over trying to cover Jamie's mouth. Cole looked at Jersey, and then looked at Jamie. "What did Jersey do?" Leo asked. "Jamie, don't tell them." Jersey ordered. Jersey's smile had faded, but Jamie was still full of laughter. "Come on Jersey, it was funny. You had him sneezing out of his ear." Jamie said, still laughing. Jersey reached for Jamie's mouth again, but Cole picked her up. Jersey smiled a small, mischievous grin. Cole looked at her. "Jamie, what'd she do?" Phoebe asked. Jamie's roar of laughter quickly turned into a smile. "Charlie grabbed Jersey, and kissed her on the lips, like grown-ups do, so she turned around and punched him in the face." A surprised smiled grew on the adults faces. Piper looked at Leo, trying to fight back the small amount of laughter inside her. "Jersey, next time just tell the teacher." Piper said. Jersey nodded. Cole let down Jersey who was still in his arms. "I'm full. Can we go play now?" Jersey asked. Jamie looked up at Piper, who nodded. The twins happily went to the back yard, where their tee-ball equipment was waiting for them. "You guys are really good with them." Paige complemented. "Paige, Cole and I already talked with Jersey. She loved it. Can I please sign the papers now?" Phoebe begged. Paige nodded and left to get her briefcase. "You told her already?" Piper asked. Leo looked at Cole and Phoebe. "Yeah, was is supposed to be a secret?" Phoebe asked sarcastically. "No, it was supposed to be KEPT secret, until we decided how to tell them." Piper corrected. "Just go tell Jamie now. She adores you." Phoebe said, brushing it off. "We can't just say, hey kid were going to adopt you, it that ok?" Piper defended, looking at Leo for help. "Why not. Then just tell her tonight. Piper, she's not going to have a problem with it. She loves it here. She loves you, and Leo." Phoebe replied. Piper looked down. "Honey, lets just tell her after dinner. Phoebe, make sure Jersey doesn't say anything." Leo said. Phoebe and Piper nodded. Paige came back into the room with her briefcase, opened it. "Ok, um financially ability, check. Previous criminal records?" Paige asked, looking at Cole and Phoebe. "Come on Paige, Cole's clear, and I was only arrested, what, like two times when I was a teenager." Phoebe answered. Paige nodded. "No problem, everything else, you guys are good. Fill this out, then sign at the bottom." Paige said. She handed a paper to Cole and Phoebe, who began checking boxes, and circling answers, until finally they signed the bottom, and handed it back to Paige. "Ok, I just have to have a judge look over this. Standard stuff, you don't need an interview, um give it a week." Paige said. Phoebe looked at Cole and then nodded. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"REALLY?" Jamie asked with a childish excitement. Her red hair was down, and draped over her neck as she hugged Piper and Leo with love. "Really." Piper replied, she hugged Jamie back, and tears of joy made small trails down her face. "But what about Jersey? Where is she going to go? She can't leave, I will miss her too much." Jamie exclaimed. Leo looked down at Jamie and smiled. "Jersey's still going to live here, with Phoebe and Cole." Leo answered. Jamie looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"What color do you like best?" Piper asked Jamie, pointing to the paint samples in the store called 'Indoor World'. Jamie tilted her head, then looked back up at Leo and Piper. "I like that." Jamie said. She reached out her right hand, and pointed to the baby blue color on the sample list. Piper smiled, that was her favorite color too. "I like that one too. Wanna go pick out your bed?" Piper replied, bending down to Jamie's height. Jamie nodded eagerly. "What color is Jersey painting her room?" Jamie asked. Piper looked up at Leo, but he shrugged. "I don't know. They've been to this part of the store already. We'll see them in the bed section." Leo said. Jamie nodded and turned toward the beds. As the three walked to meet Phoebe, Cole and Jersey, Piper had some time to think. Even though Jamie wasn't hers biologically, she still wanted everything to be perfect. She wanted the best, and nothing but that. She watched as Jamie skipped happily down the isles. She saw Cole and Phoebe standing in the back of Jersey, who was hidden behind the bed from Piper's point of view. She saw Jersey come in front of the bed where Phoebe and Cole stood. Cole picked her up, and Piper thought that they had finally got what they had wanted. They had their family. All the personal battles they fought to get there, they had won. She didn't think that any of them could be happier. Jamie ran to Jersey, and Phoebe looked down at her. Piper and Leo caught up with the anxious seven year old. "Hey. What color did you pick?" Jamie asked Jersey, who had been let down by Cole. Jersey looked at Jamie with a blank stare. "For what?" Jersey asked confused. Jamie rolled her eyes. "For you room." Jamie replied. Jersey nodded. "Really, all white. Wanna see my bed?" Jersey answered, a smile creeping across her face. Jamie nodded, and Jersey pointed to a twin bed, that had a black frame, with a square canapé style. Jamie smiled "I'm gonna have red sheets." "Cool." Phoebe smiled and greeted her sister. "Which one should I have?" Jamie asked Jersey. Jersey shrugged. "I like that one, it's my second choice." Jersey replied. Jersey, Jamie, Cole and Phoebe followed the excited twins to the next row of bed frames. Leo looked down at Piper. "I don't think we could be happier." Leo said, hugging Piper. Piper looked up at him, and looked down at her stomach. "I do." Piper said with a huge smile on her face. Leo's face had also lightened up with an ear-to-ear grin. "You mean your, Piper that's great!" Leo said. They couple hugged again, then joined the rest of their family. (Nine months later) Jamie and Jersey sat on opposite ends of the lunch table, as they talked lively with their friends. "You can't be twins. You don't look the same, plus you guys have different moms and dads." A little boy with dark brown hair, and small blue eyes argued. Jersey rolled her eyes. "Never mind, it's not our fault if you're to dumb to understand." Jersey said. The surrounding kids laughed and giggled. Jamie laughed too. "Were adopted. You can even ask Mrs. Chester." Jamie explained. The little boy nodded his head. "Jersey, are you playing kickball today?" A little boy with blonde hair and brown eyes asked. Jersey nodded. "Yes Troy. We play it everyday." Jersey replied, taking the last bite out of her sandwich. Jamie looked at Jersey. "I'm not playing. Miranda, Chrissie and me are playing Jump rope." Jamie corrected. Jersey nodded. The group went outside to the playground, and Troy held a red kickball in his hand. "Jersey, do you wanna be captain?" Troy asked. Jersey shook her head sweetly. "No, just make sure you pick me first." Jersey said. Troy nodded. "That's how it always works." Troy said. Jersey smiled, and watched Jamie run off with two other girls. The teams were picked, and they were just about to begin when a recess supervisor walked up to Jersey with Jamie. "Jersey, you aunt has come early. You have to leave now." The lunch lady said, brushing her frizzy blonde hair away from her face. "Ok." Jersey agreed, saying good-bye to her friends, and leaving the kickball field. "Hey." Phoebe said. She walked into the office and signed Jersey and Jamie out. "That's not my aunt." Jersey corrected the lunch lady. The lunch lady looked confused. "Ok, then, err, your, uh," She began, but couldn't find a reason why she had a different last name. "Jersey's my daughter." Phoebe said, taking Jersey's and Jamie's hand. The three hurried and left the school, and drove home to the manor. "What's wrong?" Jamie asked, walking in the door. Piper was waiting on the couch, with her hands rested lightly on her maternity belly. "We promised we'd help you fight the next bad guy didn't we?" She asked, slowly getting up to greet the twins. The seven-year-olds faces sprung into life with prize-winning smiles. Piper smiled. This warlock they had discovered, was barley even a threat. Cole had helped them on their fighting technique and they had to learn how to somehow. "All we have to do is call him." Paige said from behind Piper. "We will be right her to protect you, if you don't think you can do it, we understand." Piper said. Jersey shook her head. "No way! This is TOO cool." Jersey said. The room filled up with laughter, then rose to a more serious level, as the three sisters began to call for the warlock. Piper stood behind Jamie, as Phoebe did with Jersey. Cole and Leo stood on the sides, for super protection. Paige stood behind them all in the direct middle. The warlock blinked in, and immediately noticed the twins. "I'm not that week, witches." The warlock said. Fire flashed out of Jersey's fingertips, and through the warlock back against the wall. Jamie's confidence level grew, and Ice also weakened the warlock devastatingly. He climbed to his feet. He through a small amount of fire back at Jersey, but to everyone's surprise, the seven-year-old was ready for the hit. She blocked it with her own fire, then gave the demon an awakening jolt of her electricity. The adults gleamed proudly. The demon was about to blink out, when Jersey gave another shot electricity, and at the same time water sprouted from Jamie's fingertips. The water carried the electricity and magnified it, and the room watched at the warlock vanquished with a brilliant flame. Jamie and Jersey gave each other a high five. The adults stood in amazement. "See, I told you they knew what they were doing." Cole said, walking back to the center of the room. Paige rolled her eyes. "That was pure skill. It had nothing to do with you." Paige argued back. Leo rolled his eyes. "You guys did great." Piper complemented. Jersey and Jamie smiled. "Thank you. The last thing we did, Cole taught us how to do that. Did you know that Water con-dutd electricity?" Jamie asked. Jersey nodded her head along, and Paige smiled. "Wow, that's pretty interesting, water conducts electricity huh?" Paige asked. Jamie's eyes narrowed. She knew that Paige had corrected her. "Yep." Jamie said. Jersey smiled and put her arm around her sister. "We should do that more often. Can we fight the next one too?" Jersey asked. Piper looked at Phoebe. "Maybe. Probably, it depends, sometimes we like to fight them by ourselves." Phoebe said, winking at Piper, who smiled. Jersey nodded. "When are we going to finish our rooms?" Jamie asked, now sitting on the couch. Piper looked at Leo. "We can finish them this weekend. All we have left to do is put the last of your furniture in there." Piper said, joining Jamie on the couch. Jamie nodded. Snickers came trotting into the living room, and Jersey greeted her by picking her up and hugging the puppy. "You not going to be able to pick her up soon." Phoebe said. Jersey looked up at Phoebe and nodded. "I think she grew out of her collar." Jersey agreed, handing Snickers to Phoebe, then felt a light-balb turn on in her head. "Wanna see the tricks me and Jamie taught her?" Jersey asked, looking at Jamie, who was smiling eagerly. "Sure." Leo said, sitting on the couch next to Piper. Jamie got off the couch. "She only knows a few. Like sit, stay and come, but we are going to teach her how to jump really high, and catch Frisbees and stuff." Jamie exclaimed. Phoebe gave Snickers back to Jersey, who gently set her down on the floor. "I'll get the treats." Jamie offered, skipping off into the kitchen. Piper smiled at Leo, who happily returned it. Jersey sat on the floor, and pet Snickers. Jamie came back with a handful of treats. "Ok, you have to sit down though." Jamie said, looking at Jersey, who stood up and nodded. Phoebe and Cole sat down next to Paige, and gave their attention to Jersey and Jamie. "Snickers!" Jersey called; Snickers looked up at Jersey, and wagged her tail when she saw that Jamie had treats in her hand. "Sit!" Jersey said, waiting for Snickers to sit down, and so she did. "Good girl." Jamie rewarded, taking a treat from Jersey, and feeding it to Snickers. The adults clapped and cheered, bringing proud grins on the twin's faces. Phoebe leaned on Cole, and Paige sat back in her seat. Jamie returned to Jersey's side, and was about to begin their next trick, when a gasp escaped Piper's mouth. All heads turned toward Piper, who grabbed Leo's hand and put a hand on her stomach. "Leo, I think my water just broke!" Piper said, still staying calm. Leo helped her up, and Phoebe, Cole and Paige immediately ran to get the car started. Jersey looked at Jamie and shrugged. Paige ran panicky back into the house. "Paige, can you get my stuff, it's in my room." Piper said, clinging to Leo for support. Paige nodded, and ran up the stairs. Leo and Piper walked out of the manor, as Jamie and Jersey watched in curiosity. "Snickers, come." Jersey said, Snickers trotted over to Jersey, who happily picked the puppy up, and sat her on the couch. Paige appeared at the bottom of the stairs, and looked down at Jamie and Jersey. "Guys, come on. Piper's gonna have her baby." Paige said excitedly. Jamie smiled. "Cool." Jersey said, and walked calmly out the door, and sat in the back seat of the car that Piper and Leo were in. Phoebe, Cole and Paige all climbed into Cole's car, and followed the first car to the hospital. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Piper, he's beautiful!" Phoebe exclaimed with delight, gently rocking the sleeping baby boy with a soft smile on her face. Piper's tear streaked face, smiled and nodded, looking up at Leo. Leo embraced Piper in his arms, and Phoebe handed the baby back to Piper. "Have you decided on a name?" Cole asked, looking adoringly at the baby. Leo looked down at Piper, and she looked back at Phoebe and Cole. "Yeah. Paige, they can come in now!" Piper called. Paige entered the hospital room, with Jersey and Jamie close behind. Jersey smiled and ran to Piper's side. "Shh, he has to sleep." Piper calmly said, Jersey nodded and watched the peaceful baby sleep. Jamie looked indifferent at the child, and then slowly walked over to Piper's bedside. "Jamie, this is your baby brother, Dustin." Piper introduced, wondering why Jamie was so astray. Jamie let a small grin creep across her face. "That means Dustin is your cousin." Cole pointed out to Jersey. "I like that name Piper." Jamie complemented. Piper smiled. "Yeah, Piper, it's a perfect name, but that wasn't one of your choices." Paige replied, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. Piper nodded. "He just fit Dustin so well, and most of the names we had in mind were for girls." Piper explained, not taking her eyes off Jamie, who didn't seem interested at all in the newborn.  
  
  
  
Jamie silently tiptoed in to her younger brother's room. She heard a faint cry, coming from the still crib. She closed the door and turned on the light. She looked around the room at the sky blue walls, and the toy and diaper stacks as she walked quietly to the crib. Dustin's quiet cries had turned to moans, and Jamie watched curiously. "Your cute." Jamie whispered into the crib. Dustin coughed and started to cry surprisingly quietly. Jamie looked around the room. "Shh. It's ok. I'm your big sister, I'll protect you." Jamie comforted, leaning her head up against the bars of the crib. Dustin began to cry louder. Jamie looked around the room again, and decided that if she was going to be a good big sister, then it was HER job to do something. "Hush little baby don't say a word, I'm gonna buy you a mockingbird.." Jamie started. Her voice was in tune, and molded to the quiet situation. As she sang the song to her little brother, thoughts began to hit her. "And if that Billy goat runs away," Jamie paused and noticed that Dustin had once again, fell asleep. "Piper and Leo are gonna love your more because your not adopted. You probably wont make dumb mistakes like freezing the whole entire kitchen. Jersey's lucky because Phoebe and Cole will love her forever, just like Piper and Leo will love you forever." Jamie sadly admitted. She started to cry, then turned around and turned off the bedroom light, leaving the room, and wondering down the hallway to her own room. She changed into dark jeans, and a gray Mudd sweatshirt. She slid down the banister of the stairs, and tiptoed into the kitchen. She reached on the counter and got the flashlight. She pressed the button, and realized it needed batteries. She shrugged and left out the back door. What the redhead hadn't realized, was that the baby monitor that was placed in the baby's bedroom, and Piper and Leo's room had gotten her whole moment.  
  
"Leo! Leo wake up!" Piper said, shaking her husband, and getting out of bed. Leo looked disturbed and shot out of bed. "We need to talk to Jamie." Piper said, putting on her robe. Leo shrugged and followed his wife out of the room. Yawning, Piper and Leo made their way into Jamie's dark room. "Do we have to now, she's probably still sleeping." Leo said. Piper rolled her eyes. "Jamie, Jamie honey I know your not- huh?" Piper began, looking around the room after Leo had flipped the light switch. Leo confused looked around the room with Piper. "Maybe she went downstairs to get a glass of water." Leo suggested. Piper and Leo hurried down the stairs, just to find the kitchen light on, and the back door opened a crack. Piper began to panic. "Leo, can you sense her?" Piper asked, rushing over to the door. Leo closed his eyes. "Sort of, I can't pin-point exactly where she is, I guess she doesn't want to be found." Leo said, opening the door. "Jamie?! Jamie?!" Leo shouted out the door. He paused, but there was no reply. "Piper, what's going on?" Leo asked. Piper looked at him. "Dustin started crying, but before I got the strength to get up, I heard Jamie's voice in the room. So I decided to let her try to handle it, since she didn't seem very, open to him anyway." Piper began. Leo nodded. "She started to sing, and after the song she told him that we would love him more, because he wasn't adopted. And that Jersey was lucky because Phoebe and Cole would love her forever." Piper finished. Leo's face was engraved with a hurt expression. "I'll go look for her, wake up Phoebe, Cole and Paige." Leo ordered. Piper nodded and ran up the stairs.  
  
Jamie struggled to see in the dark light. She saw warlocks brag about their plans to each other, as she hid behind a bolder. 'Piper and Leo will defiantly love me if I vanquish bad guys.' Jamie thought. A warlock blinked out, and Jamie saw her opportunity. She and Jersey could handle a warlock, and it had been along time since then, so her powers probably grew, or so she thought. She jumped out behind a rock, and shot a beam of ice at the warlock. The warlock simply shrugged it off, and smiled at Jamie. "This isn't something I see everyday." The warlock said, walking toward Jamie. He was about to grab her, when suddenly, he burst into flames. Jamie looked in the distance, and there stood Jersey in her pajamas. "How'd you get here?" Jamie asked running toward her sister. "I don't know. WHY are you here?" Jersey asked, hugging Jamie. Jamie looked down. "I thought that Piper and Leo would love me more, if they knew I could fight bad guys." Jamie replied. Jersey shot her a weird look. "Huh? What is wrong with you? Piper and Leo love you more than anybody. Except for me, but I'm your sister." Jersey argued. "But they would love Dustin more, because he's theirs, he wasn't adopted." Jamie shot back, she leaned against a wall, and slouched. "Nope! Why do you think they adopted you? It wasn't just because you were some kid on the street. They love you, and will always love you. That's how this stuff works. You always brag about being older. You're supposed to be watching out for me!" Jersey exclaimed. Jamie looked up and smiled. Her smile faded quickly, and she stood up. "Run!" Jamie screamed. Jersey looked behind her, and noticed a black robbed figure observing them from the shadows. The twins took off running. They turned corners, and climbed hills, but the figure just kept re-appearing in front of them.  
  
  
  
THE SOURCE finally cornered them, and looked at Jamie. "They will never love you. It's impossible for GOOD to love evil. You both have some evil in your blood. If it's a mommy and daddy you want, I can do that for you." The Source bribed, while Jamie and Jersey stood trapped in the corner. "That's not true!" Jersey shouted back, practically interrupting The Source. "Silence!" The Source yelled, he hurled a small fireball at an unprepared Jersey, and she fell against the rock, and lay unconscious. Jamie ran to Jersey. "She's right, it's not true." Jamie argued, standing protectively over Jersey. "You will see. The rumors are true, you're beyond evil's grasp. No good what so ever." The Source said, flinging Jamie up, and letting her fall to the floor. The Source flamed out, and Jamie lifted her head. "Leo. Leo!" Jamie called, her voice was weak, and unsteady. She called for him again, yet he never came. She crawled over to Jersey, and weakly hugged her sister's limp body. "Daddy?" Jamie mumbled, her last words flowed out of her mouth, which slipped her out of consciousness. 


	10. DA END!!!

Chapter 10  
  
"Jersey's gone too." Phoebe exclaimed, rushing down the stairs of the manor. Cole greeted her with a comforting kiss on the cheek, and then looked Phoebe in the eye.  
  
"I'm going to search the underworld. If they were alone at night, evil might take the advantage." Cole exclaimed. Phoebe paused, then nodded.  
  
"Be careful." Phoebe replied, hugging Cole before he shimmered out.  
  
"Guys, we'll find them." Paige reassured, putting a comforting arm around Phoebe and Piper.  
  
"I'm going to try and find a spell or something." Phoebe suggested, walking up the stairs. A baby's cry filled up the house, and Piper looked at Paige.  
  
"I'll get him, go help Phoebe." Piper exclaimed. Paige nodded and followed Piper up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Jersey's vision blurred as she tried to move her worn body. She closed her eyes, and then opened them again, to defeat the blurriness. She moved out of Jamie's hug, and tried to stand up. Her leg shot a crisp cut of pain, as she fell harshly to the rocky ground. She felt the burn on her leg, and noticed her badly scraped arm, that she used sub-consciously to break her fall. It was swollen, and badly bruised.  
  
"Jamie? Jamie wake up!" Jersey cried, tears began to fall from her blood shot eyes, and fear struck her mind. She gently rocked herself back and forth, trying to blink out of the underworld. She heard a noise, and fear rushed over her. She was crying so hard, that despite her struggles, her breath was loud, and noticeable.  
  
The footsteps came closer, and she decided to suck it in. She held her breath and used the blood painted wall to help her stand up. She got her left hand ready to shoot a glaze of fire. Jersey listened carefully and calmed down her tears. She heard a single footstep echo through the maze- like underworld. Jersey picked up a rock and through it against the other side of the rock she hit. Out of the shadows walked a seven-foot tall warlock; his face still didn't come clear in the dark red light. Without thinking, she fired fire at the mysterious figure, and then ran as fast as she could behind another rock. "Little brat!" The warlock cursed, Jersey knew her hit hadn't been so weak, but she realized she forgot about Jamie. Whipping around the rock to save her sister, she this time channeled electricity at the warlock, and sent him back onto another wall.  
  
"Jamie, Jamie you have to wake up now!" Jersey cried, her voice getting weary. The warlock blinked behind her and held his dagger high in the air. "Put it down." A familiar voice warned. Cole shimmered in front of Jersey, and stood protectively over her. "Balthazar, your no match for me." The warlock hissed. Cole tilted his head. "No?" Cole asked, stepping up to the warlock. The warlock drew his dagger higher in the air. Cole drew his arm back with lightning speed, and released an energy ball at the warlock. "Cole!" Jersey cried. Cole turned around, kneeled and hugged the distressed child. "Jersey, what happened?" Cole asked, still holding Jersey. Jersey looked up at him. "Jamie tried to go down here and kill a warlock. I thought I was dreaming it, but then the next thing I knew I was, here." Jersey said, she buried her face into Cole's chest. "Come on." Cole said, He reached and held Jamie's hand, and shimmered them all to the manor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you Leo!" Jersey thanked, giving him a hug.  
  
"Jersey, sweetie you can't do that, we'll let you know when we want you to help us fight warlocks, and demons." Phoebe explained. Jersey looked up at her and shrugged.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I just was there, and then Jamie was there. I van- um, vanqui-, I killed a warlock. I saved Jamie. But that didn't count, cause I forgot about her later. That's when Cole saved me!" Jersey replied, looking up joyfully at Cole. Phoebe hugged Jersey and smiled.  
  
"You need to get to bed." Phoebe said, noticing that Jamie hadn't said one word, and Leo and Piper hadn't been all open either.  
  
"Ok. I'm tired. I was trying to sleep, but then I was down there." Jersey said. The adults grinned.  
  
"Come on, we'll tuck you in." Cole offered, picking Jersey up. The three walked up the stairs. Piper and Leo looked at Jamie, who looked down.  
  
"Sweetheart, why would you think that we'd love Dustin more than you, did we not give you enough attention?" Piper asked, sitting by Jamie. Jamie looked up at Piper.  
  
"What's tention?" Jamie asked, looking from Piper to Leo.  
  
"Attention, did we not talk, or hug you enough?" Leo explained. Jamie shook her head.  
  
"No, you hugged me a lot, and you talked to me a lot too." Jamie said. Leo looked at Piper.  
  
"Then why would you think something like that? Because it's defiantly not true." Piper asked, stressing the last three words. Jamie looked down again.  
  
"Because, Dustin's not adopted. And why would you want me, if you could have your own kid?" Jamie asked. Piper looked hurt, and hugged Jamie.  
  
"Jamie, we love you just at much as we love Dustin. We love you because your you, and we adopted you because, we wanted you to be part of our family." Leo explained. Piper nodded.  
  
"Did you know Paige, is only half related to me and Phoebe?" Piper asked. Jamie curiously looked up at Piper.  
  
"We have different daddies, and Phoebe and I love her just as much as we love each other." Piper continued. Jamie smiled.  
  
"Really?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Really." Leo said, letting a happy smile crawl across his face. Jamie let the smile drop from her face, then looked at Piper and Leo.  
  
"Do you think, if, since you wanted me to be your daughter, then-, well, I never had a mommy or daddy before, so, could I call you guys mommy and daddy? Jamie asked hopefully. Leo and Piper smiled.  
  
"Of course you can." Piper answered. Piper hugged Jamie, and Leo soon joined in the hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jersey held Snickers close, and she told Phoebe and Cole her adventure.  
  
"Wow, you're pretty brave." Phoebe said, smiling at Jersey. Jersey smiled back at Phoebe.  
  
"Except for then I was scared." Jersey said, looking at Cole, who smiled back at her.  
  
"What do you think about Jamie and Dustin?" Phoebe asked, sitting on the end of Jersey's bed. Jersey looked up at Cole.  
  
"I think that Jamie is lucky to have a baby brother, and that Piper and Leo will love her always, just as much as they love Dustin." Jersey said, she let Snickers go and the puppy trotted over to Cole, who picked him up.  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind having a younger brother or sister of your own?" Phoebe asked, looking from Jersey to Cole. Cole looked at Phoebe confused. Jersey shook her head. "I think it would be cool." Jersey replied. Phoebe smiled. And looked at Jersey.  
  
"Good, because in several months.... That might happen!" Phoebe said excitedly. Cole had an ear-to-ear grin on his face and Jersey smiled with excitement.  
  
"Phoebe, that's, it's, great, why didn't you tell me before?" Cole asked, sitting on the end of Jersey's bed. Phoebe shrugged. Cole hugged Phoebe and she joyfully hugged back. Jersey's eyes narrowed, and she pounced on them.  
  
"Guys, let me in!" Jersey ordered.  
  
"That reminds me, would you care if I called you mom and dad, since really that's what you are?" Jersey asked. Phoebe and Cole immediately granted the idea, and laughed at Snickers barked happily in the background.  
  
  
  
A/N: So, how'd you guys like it? I was thinking of doing a sequel, because I like writing this kinda stuff. What do you guyz think? 


End file.
